How do you court a future CEO?
by Pixil-8
Summary: Yoosung finally gathers the courage to ask his long-time crush, Jumin Han on a date- and to his surprise, he says yes! But wait- How do you court a future CEO? (Rated M for NSFW scenes)


Hi guys! So, I wrote this from a prompt on my tumblr (pansexualtrash), asking for a Yoomin fic- Here's the exact prompt I got!

 _Excuse me ma'm. Can I pls request some Yoosung and Jumin fluff? Like Yoosung asking Jumin nervusly on a date bc he is in luv and is like ?! When Jumin says yes. He takes him to the most expensive place he can affor (which is not THAT fancy if ur Jumin, he thinks) and they do all kinds of cute things. After the date Jumin is all like " thank you for a really nice time, I had no idea what people did on dates" and gives him a lil kiss (smut? maybe) and asks him on another date!Yoosung's hands shook as he stared down at the phone, Jumin's name flashing intimidatingly before him, even his contact photo seeming to stare into his soul. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hitting the dial button before allowing himself to back down, holding the device to his ear, forcing himself to take the plunge he had been dreaming of for almost a year now._

And so, this is what I wrote for it! I hope you all enjoy it! :D

I do not own Mystic Messenger!

* * *

"Hello?"

He shivered as Jumin's voice trailed into his ears- that deep tone that made his knees weak at any given time. He swallowed again, his palms growing clammy as the seconds ticked by.

"J-Jumin! Hi!"

"Yoosung? What's the occasion? It is rare of you to call me."

Yoosung laughed nervously, his eyes darting about his room as he scrambled to find words.

"Y-Yeah, it is, isn't it…"

"Yes. So? What is it? Do you need something?"

Yoosung rubbed his palms on his jeans, his heart hammering in his chest. Was this the right thing for him to do? Were his feelings adequate enough as a simple college student, making his way to ask out the freaking future CEO of a corporate chain?

"Um, yeah I- I had a question to ask. To ask you."

Smooth, Yoosung Kim. Real smooth.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Yoosung bit his lip, his foot jittering against the floor nervously, sweat beading on his forehead as he opened his mouth.

"I- I was wondering if you'd, maybe… Possibly… Want to go on a date with me?!" He spat out the last words, his voice rising dangerously in pitch, his nerves getting to him at last. He cursed inwardly, sure that Jumin would hang up, or laugh him off as the child he was.

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Alright."

Yoosung sighed, already having known he would be rejected-

Wait.

"What?! Did you say yes?"

"I did."

Yoosung gasped, bouncing up on his bed excitedly, his heart still pounding, but for a new reason altogether.

"S-Seriously?! You will?"

Jumin chuckled into the phone, causing Yoosung to blush softly, a sheepish smile curling onto his lips.

"Yes, Yoosung. That is what I said."

"G-Great! Um, then, I'll see you on.. On saturday..? At 5 P.M.?"

"See you then."

Yoosung hung up the phone, staring down at it incredulously, his excitement bubbling over, unable to hold back from flopping down onto his bed, squealing into his pillows, the sheer shock of the Jumin Han accepting his request for a date overcoming him.

Yoosung froze suddenly, horror overcoming him.

How do you court a future CEO?

* * *

Saturday arrived in a flash- Yoosung dressed up as best he could, wearing a black blazer overtop of a purple button-down shirt, an adorable black bowtie placed around his neck. He had black slacks on his legs, with dark purple, shining dress shoes on his feet. He held a single red rose in his fingers, laced with an adorable purple bow, twirling it nervously through his fingers as he stood in the elevator, the numbers counting off before him, his nerves swelling with each number that passed.

He stepped out of the elevator, walking towards the door of Jumin's penthouse, knocking gingerly. He held his breath as the door opened slowly, his eyes widening as he took in Jumin's form before him.

His hair was the same as always, black bangs strategically falling dreamily over a steely gaze, his clear complexion practically shining in the light. He wore his usual black suit, but instead with a dark red dress shirt underneath, a matching red pocket square folded into his suit, shining red dress shoes adorning his feet.

Yoosung blushed as he looked him over, suddenly intimidated, feeling very underdressed. He held the rose out shakily, avoiding Jumin's gaze as he handed it to him.

"I-I got this for you.. It's just from a small flower shop, sorry it isn't fancy, or.. Or something…"

Jumin smiled down at the blond, taking the rose in his delicate hands. Yoosung felt heat spread through his cheeks as he stared at his smile, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Thank you, Yoosung. Let me put this somewhere and then we can go."

Jumin turned on his heel, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment before returning, his smile still adorning his lips.

"Shall we go? Driver Kim is ready to take us to wherever you have planned."

Yoosung nodded sheepishly, silently angry with himself that he couldn't pick Jumin up himself, frustrated he could do hardly anything for him at all. They made their way down the elevator, Yoosung nervously shifting his weight on his feet as he drowned in the silence, unsure of what to say or do. They got out, making their way to the car, sitting inside where Yoosung gave directions to Driver Kim.

Eventually they stopped in front of a fairly nice restaurant- nothing too expensive, but not too simple, either. Yoosung blushed as he held the door for Jumin, who said nothing, simply smiling down at the younger man. Yoosung gave his name to the doorman, stating he had a reservation, at which they were lead to the back of the restaurant, a booth prepared and waiting for them.

Candles were lit sweetly in the centrepiece of the table, a romantic dim glow set by the candlelight. Jumin sat down opposite Yoosung, his steely eyes glowing in the light. Yoosung felt heat crash through his body, his gaze nervously staring down at the table before him.

He could only imagine how Jumin was looking down on him- this restaurant was probably as cheap as could be, in his eyes- that flower, probably nothing more than trash compared to what he could get. Yoosung felt embarrassed, wondering silently why he ever thought he could succeed in impressing someone as incredible as Jumin.

They both ordered their food, silence hanging between them, only being halted when Jumin spoke softly.

"Yoosung?"

Yoosung's head shot up in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Y-Yes?!"

Jumin looked at him through his lashes, and Yoosung straightened- it always felt like he was looking right through him, like he was an open book, all of his thoughts scattered on his face for him to see.

"Is something wrong?"

Yoosung blushed, playing with his hands nervously under the table.

"I just feel… Like I must look kind of ridiculous to you."

Jumin raised an eyebrow, clear confusion on his face.

"Why do you think that?"

Yoosung blushed harder, feeling like he was being teased, that it should be obvious. He clenched his fists, his face extremely hot, the tips of his ears burning.

"Because everything I'm doing is probably so menial compared to what you can have, or get- I can't do anything extraordinary for you, it's all just… Cheap and stupid…"

Silence hung in the air as Yoosung finished speaking, nerves flaring all over him again as Jumin didn't speak. He took a chance, gazing up at the older man, who just looked sadly at him.

"I wouldn't have agreed to the date if I cared about that."

Yoosung felt ashamed as he took in these words, his gaze flitting down to the empty placemat before him. He saw Jumin lean forwards on his hands in his peripherals, looking back up at him once more, a comforting smile on his face.

"Just focus on doing what you're doing for now."

Yoosung smiled sheepishly, giving a gentle nod, the waiter coming around the corner, their food in hand.

"Okay."

* * *

The dinner went by smoothly after that, the two exchanging light banter over the table, Yoosung's previous anxiety washing away. They left the restaurant, and upon exiting, Jumin turned to Yoosung, a serene smile on his lips as he looked down at him.

"What now?"

Yoosung blushed, the comfort from before leaving in an instant, nerves and discomfort swirling their way back inside his chest.

"I thought maybe we could go see a movie at the theatre…"

Jumin nodded, picking up his phone to contact the driver, asking to be picked up promptly. Yoosung watched as the car pulled up, rubbing his arm gently as they got inside, heading towards the theatres. There was some cheesy romance playing, of which Yoosung adored, but he couldn't picture Jumin enjoying it in the slightest.

Jumin offered to pay for the tickets, seeing as Yoosung had sprung for the restaurant, using months of his saved allowances to pay for that sole date. Yoosung agreed reluctantly, following Jumin into the theatre, sitting down together somewhere around the centre. The theatre was fairly empty for a Saturday night, a fact Yoosung took small note of.

The movie began, and Yoosung was silently thankful that Jumin had agreed. Finding things to talk about to someone like Jumin was proving difficult- in the past, when they were friends, he never worried about things like this, but now- he was constantly concerned about sounding childish, or uneducated, and just, well- like himself.

Yoosung kept his hands to himself, folded awkwardly in his lap, staring up at the screen intently, simply afraid to look elsewhere. He felt heat boring into the side of his face, and even without looking, he was sure Jumin was looking at him.

He jumped as he felt Jumin's fingers trail along his arm, gripping his wrist, pulling it away from his lap. He looked towards their hands, watching as Jumin laced his fingers with his own, resting their arms together on the arm rest. He looked up at the older man, a blush glittering his cheeks as Jumin simply smiled, trailing his thumb softly along his knuckles.

Yoosung stared back at the screen, a smile trailing its way onto his lips. He gave Jumin's hand a gentle squeeze, warmth swelling in his chest as he returned the gesture.

Maybe the date wasn't going so badly after all.

* * *

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?"

Yoosung nodded softly, following Jumin inside the penthouse, closing the door lightly behind him. Jumin hung his coat on a hanger by the door, making his way to the couch, pouring himself a glass of wine. He gestured for Yoosung to sit near him, at which the younger male gingerly complied.

Jumin offered a glass to him, a tender smile on his lips. Yoosung blushed as he reached out, his fingers grazing along Jumin's a quick memory of their previous hand-holding running through his mind as he wrapped his hands around the glass.

Jumin moved closer to him, enough so that he was facing him, their knees gently touching. Yoosung blushed at the proximity, his gaze falling to the glass in his hands.

"Thank you for a nice time, Yoosung," Yoosung's gaze trailed up to his face, the heat on his cheeks trailing through his body as he saw the complete sincerity emanating from his eyes, "I had no idea what people do on dates."

Yoosung looked back down, tapping his fingers on the glass gently.

"So… So you didn't think it was bad..?"

Jumin set his glass down, taking Yoosung's away from him as well, sliding his hand onto his cheek, forcing their gazes to meet. Yoosung swallowed as he stared into his eyes, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I thought it was wonderful."

Jumin leaned in, softly pressing his lips against the smaller man's, at which Yoosung whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering closed. He brought his hands up to Jumin's chest, placing them there tenderly, Jumin's hand sliding into Yoosung's blond locks.

They pulled apart slightly, staring into each other's eyes, Yoosung's face a beautiful shade of pink. Jumin smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, rubbing his thumb softly along his cheek.

"I think you're wonderful as well."

"You.. You do?"

Jumin nodded, his gaze trailing a long Yoosung's face and body, his eyes warm and curious.

"I do. I actually have noticed you for some time, but thought that you had no interest in me. I was quite happy when you asked me on a date."

Yoosung's eyes grew wide, this news completely new and foreign to him. He leaned forwards in hope, moving his face closer to Jumin's, the older man immediately reacting, pulling him into his lap, their bodies melding together in a comfortable position as he straddled his hips.

"You were?"

Jumin smiled up at him, running his hands down his waist, rubbing his thumbs on his hips in tender circles.

"I hope you'll let me take you on a date next time."

Yoosung smiled wide, leaning down and burying his face into Jumin's neck, his happiness pooling over in his chest. Jumin ran his hands down his back, stroking it soothingly, kissing the side of his head with care.

"But you know, Yoosung…"

"Hmm?"

Jumin smiled against his neck, sucking softly at his earlobe, eliciting a surprised yelp from Yoosung, accompanied by a needy whimper.

"You looked more delectable than the food, tonight."

Yoosung blushed, the heat from his cheeks pressing against Jumin's neck, his hands shaking as the slid down his arms.

"D-Did I?"

Jumin nodded, running his tongue along the curve of his ear, Yoosung's body shivering in response.

"I'd be happy to taste you, if I got the chance. We never did have dessert, and I think that I would be happiest with you as the final course."

Yoosung moaned softly as Jumin pressed his hips up, feeling his arousal press against his own rapidly-growing heat. He bit his lip, looking down at Jumin shyly, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"I.. I've never done anything like that…"

Jumin smiled, framing his face in his hands.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to. I just can't help how attractive I find you."

Yoosung smiled a bit, his cheeks warming up all over again. He placed his hands on Jumin's chest, running them down it softly, licking his lips.

"… Go easy on me."

Jumin's eyes grew dark, his arms wrapping around Yoosung's waist, lifting him with ease as he walked towards the bed, placing him down upon it. He looked down into his purple eyes, which were nervous and excited, smiling as he kept his gaze.

"I'll be good to you."

Jumin slid his jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it aside, making quick work of his bowtie and the buttons on his shirt. Yoosung lifted his arms, assisting in the disrobing of his clothes, shaky fingers reaching up to unbutton Jumin's shirt, the smooth material sliding through his fingers with ease.

Jumin tossed his shirt aside, pushing Yoosung back down gently, pressing their lips together fervently. Yoosung moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Jumin's neck, his body reeling as Jumin swirled his tongue around his own. Jumin rolled his hips forwards, grinding their arousal together, the pressure causing sweet harmony inside their bodies.

Yoosung bit at his lip softly, wiggling his hips, growing impatient. Jumin smirked, kissing down along his neck, quickly undoing the buttons on his pants.

"Who knew you would turn out to be a diva?"

Yoosung huffed, lifting his hips as Jumin pulled them off, blushing as Jumin removed his own soon after, biting down on his lip in want.

"You're the one who said you'd be good to me."

Jumin leaned over him, sliding his hands down his chest, teasing the line of his boxers, grinning as Yoosung whimpered his name.

"Oh, I will. Trust me."

Jumin pulled his boxers down, immediately flipping him over, forcing him onto his knees. Yoosung pressed his face into the pillows, slightly embarrassed as Jumin ran his hands along his thighs, smoothing them over his ass, squeezing softly.

Jumin leaned in, placing soft kisses along his cheeks, causing Yoosung to gasp in surprise, pressing back into the contact. He smiled, using his thumbs to spread his asscheeks wide, staring down at the inviting hole before him.

"Someone's needy. I suppose I should appease you, hmm?"

He didn't give Yoosung a chance to reply as he leaned in, flicking his tongue along his hole, a dark sense of satisfaction pooling between his legs as Yoosung cried out brokenly, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets.

He slid his tongue inside, thrusting it in smoothly, fucking his ass with it, reaching around with one hand to stroke his cock, his own throbbing with need as Yoosung whimpered and cried out, his body quivering at the sensations.

"Fuck, _fuck-_ Jumin- Oh my _god, **Jumin**..!"_

Yoosung pressed back against his tongue, at the same time thrusting his hips to meet his strokes, his mouth hung open in pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Jumin pulled back, sucking two of his fingers quickly, coating them in saliva, pressing them to his entrance, sliding them inside. Yoosung moaned his name, the roughness of the sensation coupled with the pleasure it brought making stars burst behind his eyes.

Jumin fucked his ass with his fingers, placing soft kisses along his back as he thrusted inside, still stroking his cock as well. He leaned against his neck, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise along Yoosung's skin.

"Does that feel good?"

Yoosung nodded, saliva dripping from his lips as he did so.

"Fuck- So good- so good!"

Jumin leaned in close, biting at his ear as he whispered.

"Good boy."

Yoosung's body quaked, cum streaming from his cock and onto Jumin's hand and the sheets below them, his ass clenching around his fingers as he came. Jumin smiled, leaning over to the table, quickly pulling out some lube, running it over his fingers, disposing of his boxers.

Yoosung looked over his shoulder, swallowing hard as he stared at the size of Jumin's cock.

"Is that… Going to hurt?"

Jumin smiled softly, positioning himself at his entrance.

"It might hurt a little, but I think you'll adjust quickly. I'll make you feel good…I promise." He slid inside, Yoosung's moans echoing through the room as his ass stretched open around his cock. He buried his face into the pillows pressing back into the sensation, bringing Jumin completely inside of him.

Jumin thrusted inside slowly, allowing Yoosung to get used to the sensation, which was much quicker than anticipated- Yoosung pressed his hands against the wall, pushing back against him, begging for more.

"Jumin, God- More, please- Fuck-!"

Jumin grabbed his hips, biting his lip as he began to slam inside of him, his cock throbbing as Yoosung screamed in pleasure, his vocalizations surrounding them, bouncing off the walls. He lifted one of his hands, bringing it down upon his ass without even thinking, moaning low in his throat as Yoosung whimpered in pleasure.

"Fuck, oh my god- Do it again!"

He complied, spanking him harder this time, meeting his thrusts as he smacked his round ass, causing Yoosung to become a crying mess beneath him, garbled whimpers of his name and moans melding together from his lips.

Jumin clenched his teeth, close to release, angling his hips as he thrusted harder inside, slamming his hips against Yoosung's ass as hard as he could.

"Yoosung… I'm close."

Yoosung looked back at him through watery eyes, his purple orbs dizzy with want, practically making Jumin just as desperate all over again.

"Cum inside me."

Jumin's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed inside one last time, their hips connecting with a loud slap, his body throbbing as he released deep inside of the blond, his hands squeezing his hips hard. He fell to the side, Yoosung's back curled up against his chest, still sheathed inside.

Yoosung slowly pulled off of him, rolling over and tangling their legs together, burying his face into his chest, the blush on his cheeks clear from the heat pressing into his skin. Jumin ran his fingers down along his back, placing a soft kiss upon his head.

"I hope that wasn't too, ah… Forward of me."

Yoosung laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Well, I let you do it, so… I still can't believe it, though."

"Hmm?"

Yoosung looked up at him, his eyes wide and curious.

"That you actually like me."

Jumin smiled, framing his face in his hands, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I do like you. And I want to go on many more dates with you."

Yoosung beamed widely, his eyes sparkling as he looked at him. He tilted his head up, kissing Jumin's lips softly before settling back into his arms.

"Okay. If you say so."

 **END.**

* * *

I hope you all liked it! This is a very interesting pairing to write about- Not exactly the conventional pairing within MysMe but an interesting one nonetheless. Yoosung is pretty shippable with any of the guys IMO...

Stay Rad everyone :D

~Pixil-8


End file.
